The Logic of Love
by AnimeGirl622
Summary: Can love be described by the logic of ones thoughts? Hopefully fluffy, is a one shot. EdWinry


Hello! Oh boy, I haven't updated any of my stories in a while.. or haven't even kept up with FMA or Inuyasha but this is my first FMA fic I ever wrote! I have been up all night and this just came to my mind. I don't know if all the names are spelled right and I don't know much about the relationship between Rose and Ed but I figured i'd make something short and sweet (slight love triangle) and see what you all thought!

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Winry.._

She gasp as she looks at me. Her ocean blue eyes full of confusion and anger as they stare into my gaze. _What am I doing?_

"Ed..?"

I blink as I come to again, looking at her. Somehow in the middle of our arguement, with her screaming something about me not caring about her, I shoved her against the wall. Now our noses are touching and our eyes are at the same level making her weak attempts to look away fail. I feel her tremble beneath my fingertips as I hold her arms.

A sob escapes her throat as she looks at me, teary eyed. "Your.. hurting me.."

"Oh.." I loosen my grip on her arms as I continue to stare in her eyes. She's looking at me even more confused now. Reminder, if she doesn't kill me when the shock wears off, mentally curse myself for coming out with such an intelligent response as 'oh'.

_What now?_

"Will.. will you let go of me?"

_Why am I even holding her? Why did I push her against the wall? I didn't want to harm her.. _

"Ed let go of me, now."

I can't help but smirk as I hear her shaking voice suddenly become firm. _Shocks wearing off.._

"Ed!"

I wince as I hear her shriek.

Her eyebrows furrow as she glares at me a bit. "Ed I said let me go! What are you losing your mind?"

"I think I am.." Right now, within the past five minutes of me standing here, if my goal was to confuse Winry then mission accomplished. I did it once more. This time I hear that stupid 'oh' phrase uttered again but this time it isn't me, it's her. She's dropped her head as her hair shadows her eyes. _Trying to hide again._

I think it's time for me to take control of this situation. "Winry, why are you so upset? What would you like me to say?" Sadly, that was more then I intended to speak. I hate the fact that with everyone else I can be this famous state alchemist for the people, but not to Winry. To Winry i'm just Ed.

"Because it's true isn't it!" This time she lifts her head up and glares at me stubbornly. "Every word I said of it is true! You don't care about me at all!"

I feel my anger rising again. This isn't going to work out well if it does. Winry can match me in my stubborn ways and it will end up accomplishing nothing. Too much has been wasted. Time to get it all in the open. "What makes you think that?"

Silence.

This can't be good.

Her eyes twitching. That's a first. "What do you mean!" There she goes shrieking again. She tries to push herself up a bit, off of the wall and away from my grip. Oh no, i'm not letting her do this again. She needs to stop running. "Everything you do makes me think that!" Now if only she would learn to shut up for once and give me an chance to answer. I go to open my mouth, instead of hearing my voice come out it's hers. "Your never there for me anymore! You don't care!.."

My grip on her arms tighten a bit, my teeth starting to clench. "Once again, why do you say that?"

Her gaze travels down as she whispers. "Because i'm not Rose.."

I freeze. That was not the response I was ready for.

"..and since i'm not Rose, i'll never be good enough for you."

How do I respond to that? Better yet, how could she even think that?

I feel her weight shifting out of my grasp as she slips away. She's looking down and I can tell she doesn't expect an reply back. Probably putting herself down again as always. I reach over grabbing her arm. Before she can say anything I pull her to me and kiss her gently. I hate how she can do this to me but what's done is done. I feel any stress in my body go away as she eases into my arms kissing back.

I think I can deal with her wrath in a few minutes.

Besides, i've just won this arguement.

* * *

Okay, was it crappy, horrible, do you wanna kill me? xD..

Please give me some feedback! Thank you!

XoXo Ashley


End file.
